Valparaiso
Valparaiso is a track in Wipeout 2097. This track is set in a typical South American rainforest in Chile. Description Designed by Gabriel Mancuso of the South American AG Federation and built between 2082-84, Valparaiso was the subject of huge environmental protests when it hosted its first competitive race - it cut through vast swathes of jungle deemed essential to the delicate balance of life on earth. As the first of the Venom class tracks, Valparaiso is quite a tricky track for the inexperienced. With a handful of tight corners, it's preferred you regularly use your airbrakes if you want to cleanly finish the race. Walk-through The course starts with a deceptively sharp right-left double chicane. You'll want to be on the left hand side for this one, as how you enter the first corner will dictate whether you pass through smoothly or you clatter off the walls. Aim to overturn and use the left brake to slide into the first corner, as you'll want to be near the right. From there, you can simply turn as normal using the appropriate brakes. It may help if you lift off the thruster going through the right handers, they seem to be slightly sharper than the left turns. Following this is a light left hander taking you onto a straight, at the top of which is a sharp left hander. This can be taken by sliding in with the left brake. Ahead is an undulating light right-left chicane. The corners aren't the problem here, it's the way the track will bounce you about, reducing your ability to take them smoothly. As you go in, tap the right brake to bring you in line and immediately raise the nose. This will give you a bit of height to clear several peaks and will also soften your landing. While in the air, tap the left brake to take you round the light curve in the track. Following this, the track curls round to the right. Use the right brake to pull yourself round and aim to exit on the right hand side to hit a double speed pad. Be ready on the left brake though, as there is another sharp left hander at the top of the short straight. This can be taken in the same way as the previous one, by using the left brake to swing the craft through the corner. The track then curls round to the right again. Hit the triple speed pad on the left hand side at the exit and drift over to the right again to set you up for another sharp left. Again, use the left brake to navigate it. A light right hander takes you into the temple which can be taken without braking. While entering the temple, there is a graphical glitch where the wall will not show. Inside the temple is a fairly sharp left-right chicane. The best way to take this is in an extended S-pattern. Move over to the outside of each corner and use the airbrakes to swing through, taking each corner as close to the outside as you can. This will make life easier than taking the apex of the first corner, as the second on is very close and you may not be able to slow down in time to take it. On the exit, hit the two speed pads and head up the straight and through the very shallow left-right chicane. It can barely be called a chicane so no braking required. On the other side of the right hander though is a drop in the track which goes into another right curve. Hit both brakes to slow yourself as you go over the peak. This way you will hug the track rather than go flying over which will put you in much better standing for the sharp left hairpin waiting not too far up. If you double brake over the drop, you should easily be able to take the hairpin by slamming on the left brake. If you're still a bit concerned, you can also turn early with the left brake and use the right brake to pull yourself through. Now head up the straight and through the last left hander and over the line. Be careful with the last left, it may require a tap of the left brake and due to the pattern on the track it is not easy to see. Gallery Unity_2019-03-07_23-10-34.png|Valparaiso Unity_2019-03-07_23-10-40.png|Valparaiso - Wireframe Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout 2097